bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Baraggan Louisenbairn/Image Gallery
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} Baraggan Anime Images Profile Images Ep226BaragganProfile.png|Baraggan Louisenbairn, the Segunda Espada. Ep203BaragganProfile.png|Baraggan. Ep216BaragganProfile.png|Baraggan. 281Baraggan rules.png|Baraggan as the God-King of Hueco Mundo. Hueco Mundo arc Ep145EspadaGathering.png|The Espada gather for a meeting. Fake Karakura Town arc Aizen greets Baraggan in Hueco Mundo.png|Sōsuke Aizen greets Baraggan in Hueco Mundo. Ep216BaragganDeclaresLeadership.png|Baraggan sits upon his throne while surrounded by his Fracción. 221Baraggan crushes.png|An infuriated Baraggan crushes the armrest of his throne with his bare hand. 223Baraggan confronts.png|Baraggan faces Suì-Fēng and Marechiyo Ōmaeda at a distance. 226Baraggan exerts.png|Baraggan exerts his Reiatsu. 273Arrogante.png|Baraggan's Zanpakutō, Arrogante. 273Baraggan rests.png|Baraggan rests Arrogante on his shoulder. Baraggan_grabs_Soifon_(anime).png|Baraggan catches Suì-Fēng's attack. Ep275BaragganDodges.png|Baraggan dodges Suì-Fēng's kick. 275Sui-Feng appears.png|Baraggan confronts Suì-Fēng. 275Baraggan enters.png|Baraggan enters his Resurrección. Baraggan Released (ep276).png|Baraggan's Resurrección, Arrogante. 276Baraggan's Resurreccion, Arrogante.png|Baraggan's Resurrección, Arrogante. 275Baraggan ages.png|Baraggan uses his enhanced time dilation powers to age the building underneath him. 275Baraggan proclaims.png|Baraggan confronts Suì-Fēng while in his Resurrección form. 275Respira.png|Baraggan uses Respira. 276Marechiyo flees.png|Baraggan chases Ōmaeda. 276Gran Caida.png|Baraggan reveals Gran Caída. Baraggan Missile.png|Baraggan watches Jakuhō Raikōben hurtle toward him. 277Post-blast.png|Baraggan sits in the smoke after being hit by Suì-Fēng's Bankai. 278Baraggan reveals.png|An unharmed Baraggan emerges from the smoke. Ep280RoppōFūjin.png|Hachigen Ushōda momentarily traps Baraggan in a Kidō cage. 281Baraggan dies.png|Baraggan rots away. 281Baraggan throws.png|Baraggan throws Gran Caída' at Aizen. Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) 232Ichigo hosts.png|Ichigo hosts the Arrancar Encyclopedia with Starrk, Baraggan, and Harribel as guests. Beast Swords arc (anime only) 264Baraggan plays.png|Baraggan plays chess with Tōsen as Gin explains what the Espada have been doing. Baraggan Manga Images Hueco Mundo arc 244Espada gather.png|Baraggan and his fellow Espada gather to discuss the Las Noches intruders. 245Cover.png|Baraggan, his fellow Espada, and Aizen on the cover of Chapter 245. 255Cover.png|Baraggan and his fellow Espada on the cover of Chapter 255. 270Cover.png|Baraggan, his fellow Espada, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 270. Fake Karakura Town arc 371Baraggan sits.png|Baraggan when he was God-King of Hueco Mundo. 371King Baraggan.png|Baraggan as he appeared before he became one of Aizen's Espada. 318Baraggan sits.png|Baraggan on his throne during the invasion of the fake Karakura Town. 329Cover.png|Baraggan and the other Fake Karakura Town combatants on the cover of Chapter 329. 333Cover.png|Baraggan, Suì-Fēng, and Ōmaeda on the cover of Chapter 333. 333Sui-Feng confronts.png|Suì-Fēng confronts Baraggan. 355Cover.png|Baraggan, Suì-Fēng, Shunsui, Starrk, Hitsugaya, and Harribel on the cover of Chapter 355 355Baraggan's Zanpakuto.png|Baraggan with his Zanpakutō. 356Baraggan's Resurreccion, Arrogante.png|Baraggan's Resurrección, Arrogante. 357Baraggan rots.png|Baraggan's Respira decays his surroundings. 357Respira.png|Baraggan releases a Respira. 360Gran Caida.png|Baraggan reveals his Gran Caida. 368Roppo Fujin.png|Hachigen uses Roppō Fūjin to try and stop Baraggan and his abilities. 368Baraggan ages.png|Baraggan using his powers to age Hachi's Kidō barrier. 369Cover.png|Baraggan on the cover of Chapter 369. 370Cover.png|Baraggan on the cover of Chapter 370. 371Cover.png|Baraggan on the cover of Chapter 371. 370Baraggan disintegrates.png|Baraggan rots away due to his own powers. Covers MangaVolume43Cover.png|Baraggan on the cover of Volume 43. Baraggan Video Clips Respira.gif|Baraggan uses Respira Senescencia.gif|Baraggan's ability Senescencia. GranCaída.gif|Baraggan bringing out Gran Caída. Baraggan Video Game Images Versus Crusade BVCEspada arrive.png|Baraggan, Starrk, Harribel, and their Fracción arrive in the fake Karakura Town. Brave Souls BBSBaraggan's Hogyoku Resurreccion.png|An alternate-universe Baraggan who transcended his Resurrección with the Hōgyoku. Category:Images